The Prophecy of Paws
by Jasmine Jacobs
Summary: Fleetpaw, Stripepaw, Darkpaw and Smallpaw are called out on a quest to save the clans from a new danger. But first, they must travel far to reach their other companion that StarClan talked of. Will the young cats learn to settle their differences in time for what really matters?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fleetpaw was always an insufferable know-it-all, since she was Fleetkit and beyond; always telling her denmates the right way to suckle milk, or pounce, or walk, or yawn. She knew everything, and she wanted everyone to know it. She even corrected any training warrior in how to properly swipe the belly, or which way to swing their tail in a counter-attack. Not only did she know the theory, she practiced it, and she was good at it. This made the other cats in WindClan feel very inferior to the newly appointed apprentice. Still, a natural born fighter was always a blessing to struggling Clan.

One day, her mentor, Jumpfoot, was trying his best to advise her in her technique for hunting rabbits, she turned on him, questioning _his _technique for rabbit-hunting, and wondering aloud why his was better, and why she couldn't develop her own way of stalking, and who put you in charge of me and my bodily functions, anyway?

She was, as expected, pulling nits out of the elders' fur for a moon.

But she was even an expert at that, and when Jumpfoot announced that her punishment was up, the elders' whined and protested, "But she's so good at it! It doesn't hurt in the least bit, and besides, who are you to tell her she can't pull ticks?"

Jumpfoot gave a low growl in response to Fleetpaw's winning smile, and went to his leader, Gorsestar.

"Gorsestar, with all due respect-"he began, but his leader interrupted him.

"Don't say that. When cats say that, they are about to say something insulting. Just spit it out, why don't you," he advised.

Jumpfoot sighed. "I don't think you made the right choice giving Fleetpaw to me to mentor," he admitted.

Gorsestar snorted. "Of course I did. If I'd have given her to anyone else, she would be bleeding on the bottom of a ditch by now. You're so patient. No one else could be doing as good a job as you. Now, go take her on a patrol or something."

Jumpfoot left, grumbling, "She'll try to lead it. She'll just tell me 'not to forget to do this or that. Oh, and if you do this, you'll'-"

Gorsestar smiled.

Fleetpaw bounded ahead, sniffing the border cautiously.

"Jumpfoot, are we done here? I want to hunt some."

Jumpfoot sighed. "Fine. Wingflight, Honeyfur, we're going to hunt some. You can go back if you'd like."

The warriors dipped their heads and left. Fleetpaw held up a paw and sniffed the air. "Rabbit," she reported.

Crouching low, she let her tail rest softly on the ground, gently swaying with the slight breeze. She relaxed her shoulders and bent her head down. Her hind legs were bunched in such a position that by looking at them was the only way to tell that she was not asleep. The rabbit raised its head and its nose gave a slight twitch. It gave a short hop forward, and, the instant it landed on the ground, Fleetpaw shot forward, her kick-off lost under the noise of the rabbit's landing. The rabbit glanced up to see a cat barreling towards it, and she nipped its spine, causing it to go limp. She smiled, glancing up at her mentor, who gave a weak smile back.

She picked it up in her jaws and marched proudly home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

To Stripepaw, nothing in the world meant more to her than to get her warrior name and proudly serve her Clan. She would do anything to have that honor, and she was willing to obey her mentor's every uttering.

She bounced up, again and again, hitting her head on the roof of the apprentice den. She was going to have to sit vigil through the night, and she wanted to take out all her jumpiness so she could be serious about her responsibility.

"Stripepaw?"

Rainburst was her mentor and she was super-duper totally excited to have her and she would do anything for her and listen to her and come when she called-

"Stripepaw!"

The 'paw started and she raced out, breathing heavily. "Yes, Rainburst?"

Rainburst smiled. "It's time for your vigil."

Stripepaw's eyes gleamed. "Okay! I'm so excited, and I'll do really well so you'll be so proud of me and-"

Rainburst shushed her. "Now remember, you can't talk."

Stripepaw nodded eagerly.

"Now, go. And serve the Clan."

Stripepaw's eyelids never drooped through the dark, eerie night.

A rustling sound caught her attention. "Who goes there?" she squeaked. Clearing her throat, she said again, "Who are you?"

Yewberry snapped at her. "It's you Clanmate, back from the dirtplace. Now, be quiet. You'll wake up the whole Clan with your yammering on." He trotted off to the elder's den.

Stripepaw shrugged. At least she was as alert as she should be.

Stripepaw panted after her mentor, dragging her paws in the dirt.

Rainburst looked back. "You tired?"

Stripepaw raised her head definitely. "Me? Never!" She kicked away the dirt and sprang ahead to reach her mentor. Rainburst purred and nudged her ahead. Stripepaw bounded past her, reaching a rock that jutted out of the ground.

"I am Stripepaw! I will serve my Clan in any manner my leader sees fit. I am a warrior!" she crowed, her whiskers tingling.

**A/N: I have to set up the four main characters in their Clans before I start the adventure part. The first four chapters will be set-up. I hope you don't mind the switching around.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey! Darkpaw!"

The young cat narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, catching his brother in the belly and rolling him to the ground. He sat on top of him and snarled, "Mangy ThunderClan! I'll eat you alive!"

Fogpaw blinked. "I just wanted to tell you that Lilymark wanted to see you. Something about patrol?"

Darkpaw's eyes narrowed in excitement. "Really?" he got off of Fogpaw.

Fogpaw sat up and rolled his eyes. "No, not really. I only needed something to tell you so you would get off me."

Darkpaw growled before his brother laughed. "Yes, now go!"

Darkpaw whooped and darted up to his mentor, Lilymark. She gazed down at him with amusement on her whiskers. "There you are. Ready for to patrol?"

"Am I!" he shouted eagerly. "Where will we go? Will we meet an enemy patrol? Will we win?"

Lilymark gave a surprised laugh. "I don't know, I'm not a medicine cat."

Darkpaw scoffed. "Medicine cats are wimps. Let's go!"

"ThunderClan!" Darkpaw hissed, fluffing his pelt. Lilymark stepped forward with him and Treeheart to greet them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Darkpaw demanded angrily

The ThunderClan cats hissed back. "Same thing as you, _apprentice._ Patrolling. Now stay out of the way." They went off, tails high in the air.

Darkpaw spat in their direction. "Who told them that they were so high and mighty? We're obviously the best Clan." He puffed out his chest.

Treeheart sniffed. "Those frog-hearts! They better stay away from ShadowClan, or we'll rip them to pieces!"

They finished patrolling and as soon as Darkpaw entered camp, someone leaped on him. Caught by surprise, he went down, and Fogpaw shouted in glee. "I got you!"

Darkpaw growled. "I got a ThunderClan patrol."

Fogpaw's eyes widened. "Really? Did you fight? Did you win?"

Before Darkpaw could answer with an exaggerated response, Lilymark stepped in. "Now, now. We only encountered them. We didn't fight, and there was nothing to win. Now, Darkpaw, go help Birdfeather. She needs a 'paw to help her gather herbs." She walked off.

Darkpaw spat. "Why do I have to? Medicine cats are boring wimps. Why would any cat actually want to be one?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Smallpaw's mind works differently than ours. You need to be careful what you say," Streamweed cautioned her young kits.

" But why? If she's dumb, why would she care?" Heatherkit complained. Her mother quickly shushed her.

"She's not dumb; she's simple-minded. I want you to be kind and courteous to her. Understand?"

Heatherkit and Reedkit nodded.

Smallpaw nodded to herself. Everyone assumed that she wouldn't care, but in reality, she often cried herself to sleep at night. Being a medicine cat for RiverClan was an honor she wasn't about to lose that position by standing up to her Clan for all their taunting.

Here they come, she thought, bracing herself for her Clanmate's teasing.

"Hey, Smallpaw!"

She looked over at Fishpaw and Blackpaw, who were standing near the fresh-kill pile.

"How are you feeling today? Huh? Up here?" Fishpaw tapped his forehead with a paw.

Blackpaw laughed and added," If you're not feeling well, maybe you could find a nice ditch to _die_ in!"

Smallpaw cocked her head. Was does it mean to die? Is that sleeping? Is it fun? She didn't quite know. She asked them.

Fishpaw's eyes widened in pleasure. "It means some cat rips open your belly and leaves you as your blood all comes out."

Smallpaw knew what blood was. "But, you need blood. I could eat some-"

Blackpaw hissed, "No, see, the thing is, you don't have whatever herb you need to keep you alive. You are scum and we hate you. Go away."

Smallpaw gasped. _Hate _was a very strong word, she thought. Her daddy_ hated_ her, and she knew that meant he didn't love her. If Fishpaw and Blackpaw _hated_ her, that meant they didn't love her. She wanted love, and if they _hated_ her, she couldn't get love from them.

"Go to your mommy. You know, the one who hated you so much she went and got herself killed?" Fishpaw asked.

Smallpaw shook her head. "She is with StarClan now. I cannot do anything to be with her yet. It is not my time.'

Blackpaw gawked. "Wait, what? I'm confused."

Fishpaw scoffed. "Oh, Smallpaw. No one loves you. Just accept it." They walked away, leaving Smallpaw in their dust.

Smallpaw shook her head. The bees were back, buzzing around in her head. She whacked her head to get them out, but they stayed. She sighed and went into the medicine cat den.

"Petalbloom?" she called for her mentor. "I am tired and Fishpaw and Blackpaw told me to die and they hate me."

Petalbloom stuck her head out from behind the wall of the her den. "What? Oh, Smallpaw. Don't listen to them."

Smallpaw nodded. "I know. I will love them until they love me." She smiled. "I love to love. I will love them so much that they will want to love me back so much!"

**A/N: To do Smallpaw, I asked my sister(who is simple-minded) how she thinks. I tried to replicate her way of thinking as best I could. Please forgive me if i did not pull it off very well(or at all).**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Fleetpaw licked her back with difficulty. "The Gathering? I'd love to come. When are we leaving?"

Jumpfoot groaned. "Gorsestar, why is she going? Every time she goes, something awful happens to me, in particular."

Gorsestar snapped, "Didn't I _just_ say that I'm taking all of my apprentices? If I wasn't, she might not have to come. But, as it is, she will. And I expect you to support me in my decision."

Jumpfoot scowled. His leader glared at him. He slunk away.

Fleetpaw joined the group of apprentices who were going to the Gathering as well. Gorsestar had ordered them all to go. She had the feeling that the other Clan's may be doing the same thing.

Fleetpaw led them through the brambles and bushes that surrounded their camp. Gorsestar smiled and let her. The other apprentices didn't seem too happy about the whole arrangement, but there was nothing to be done, and besides, they had already reached the Gathering.

The cats began to mingle and talk to the other Clans for a few minutes before the Gathering started by Gorsestar stepping up to the middle of the rock.

He began, "I can see that the other Clans also listened to their medicine cats, by the massive number of apprentices."

The apprentices looked at one another, confused. The WindClan leader continued. "Our Clan fares well, considering the threat that hangs upon us. We have a good hunting season, and a healthy clan and we will be willing to make any sacrifice to keep it that way." He stepped back, allowing Fluffstar, the RiverClan leader, to step forward.

"We also are doing well," she said, her voice somewhat gravely and harsh. "We do as StarClan tells us to, so as to keep good peace between the four Clans. We will do anything to help StarClan."

A tawny-pelted cat stepped forward and the hissing began in the crowd. Leaplife, the ShadowClan deputy, was in her leader's position and with her soothing diplomatic voice, informed the cats that, due to unfortunate circumstances, Hallowstar was unable to attend the Gathering and had sent her in his stead. She wasted no breaths reporting good hunting, a thriving Clan, and a willing Clan. She stepped back.

Deerstar of ThunderClan was last, repeating the other clan's good prosperity and willingness to serve StarClan.

The apprentices were a confused mess, wondering where all of this was coming from.

The leaders and deputy looked at each other and gave a silent nod.

Gorsestar addressed the clans, "StarClan has alerted our medicine cats that a certain 'Prophecy of Paws' is to take place this day, and we are to send one 'paw from out clans to embark on this quest.

"''paws shall lead the way; for a clear and brighter day; so all the Clans will know; the valley of the snow'" Fluffstar recited dully, gazing out into the sea of cats before her.

"We leaders have chosen an apprentice each, with careful consideration, and blessing of StarClan.

"Fleetpaw," Gorsestar called out. The trembling cat walked forward to the center of the crowd.

"Yes, Gorsestar? Did you need something?" she asked innocently.

Gorsestar rolled his eyes. "I have chosen you to go on this quest, to find the Valley of Snow. Do you accept?"

Fleetpaw's eyes gleamed. "I guess," she said nonchalantly.

The clans gasped. Fluffstar demanded, "Explain your hesitation."

Fleetpaw gazed up at her with cold eyes. "I'm not hesitating. I will serve my clan. It just, you didn't give me any times to think about it. Besides, I hate discomfort."

Gorsestar responded by rolling his eyes again.

Deerstar called up a young gray tabby Stripepaw up. The apprentice shivered with excitement.

Leaplife announced her leader's choice; a shady looking youngster named Darkpaw. He gave a sneer to a similar coloured cat, who smiled wryly.

Fluffstar spoke last. "From our Clan, StarClan has advised the medicine cat apprentice, Smallpaw. Come up here, darling."

A small white scrap of a kitten padded forward, shaking very badly.

Gorsestar lifted his muzzle in the air. "StarClan, hear our call. These four cats that stand before us are called on to fulfill the Prophecy of Paws."

The sky rumbled happily and the sky was clear.

The leaders' nodded to each other and agreed to send their apprentices to the Gathering place the next day to set out. Smallpaw promised to bring traveling herbs. The Clans separated and went back to their camps, wearily wondering what was to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Stripepaw nodded briskly as Rainburst filled her in on how to correctly hunt a sparrow. They hadn't had enough time to go over that in the half-moon since she had grown out of the nursery to become an apprentice.

ThunderClan was in a state of panic; sending the youngest member of the Clan to fulfill a prophecy so vague that even the deputies were having second thoughts. The leaders, however, were adamant. The apprentice was to go, and that was that.

Stripepaw was bursting with pride. StarClan and the leaders had obviously chosen her for a reason, and she intended to do anything they asked of her. She was a model apprentice, after all.

She was to meet the other three cats in about an hour, and she was bubbling with excitement. Her mother took her aside right before she left for the Gathering place to warn her to be wary of danger, be good, and don't stick your paw too far down your throat. Her little daughter nodded eagerly and dashed off, into the forest, to meet her destiny.

Darkpaw bounded across Old Boggy Swamp, the 'haunted-house' of ShadowClan territory. His whiskers quivered as he leaned too far down and almost fell in. He shook the splattered drops of scum off his fur and kept his steady pace.

He caught sight two figures huddled in the center of their designated meeting spot. He carefully hopped over to them and greeted them, with a slight sneer on his muzzle as he looked at the literally jumping-off-the-trees ThunderClan apprentice.

"You're Stripepaw, I presume?" he asked sarcastically. She was a striped grey tabby with too much energy and a too descriptive name. He wasn't black; more a muddy brown colour, but he liked to think he got his name for the deep, dark thoughts his mother knew he was thinking. The ones like his dreams; bloodstained.

He groaned as he caught sight of an orange tortoise shell in the distance, walking toward them. "Please tell me that's not Fleetpaw. Please," he begged the slowly oncoming figure.

Fleetpaw smiled wiry at him and dipped her head. "Darkpaw. I remember you."

"Of course you do!" he snarled, his teeth bared, his fur spiked. "You would!"

Fleetpaw calmly licked her forepaw before answering. "Oh, yes, indeed. You see, with your brain capacity being similar to that of a marsh sparrow, I'd expect as much."

Darkpaw scowled, unable to think of a very good comeback. "Let's go," he growled, turning his back to them, his tail twitching.

Fleetpaw stopped grooming and stared after him with amusement tingling on her whiskers. "Now, Stripepaw, was it? How about we get going-who are you?" she paused, looking over at the small white scrap of fur to her left. "Are you, um, Smallpaw? The medicine-cat apprentice?"

The little head bobbed in confirmation to her question and said, in a shaky voice, "I brought some herbs for traveling. Petalbloom said to bring them for you, because she did not know if your own medicine cats gave them to you already." She pushed a pile of leaves toward the other two she-cats.

Darkpaw came back to see what was taking them so long. "Just what I'd expect from a couple of she-cats, making me wait," he growled, flicking his tail in a rude gesture.

Fleetpaw swiped her long tail across him jaw and under his nose and he sneezed once, glaring at his companion. "Get away from me. Let's go, come on, let's go!" He ran off, into the trees and towards the grassy plain. "Come on!" he ordered, and Stripepaw shrugged once before running after him, calling for him to slow down and let Smallpaw catch up to them.

Fleetpaw turned to the tiny medicine-cat next to her, who put on a brave face and trotted forward, the herbs dangling from her jaws. The WindClan apprentice followed with a look of concern for her.

Almost as soon as they had crossed the large plain and left the Clans behind them.

**I shall probably not be posting much for a while, as I've got real-world commitments, and I feel more linient toward dissing writing than school. :3 **


End file.
